


Little Louie

by Smiledip1515



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Louie Duck-centric, Siblings, Tickling, Uncle Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiledip1515/pseuds/Smiledip1515
Summary: Louie is tired of the constant adventuring and tries to get out of it by tricking his Uncle Scrooge into thinking he's not mature enough to handle the dangers that come with treasure hunting. But little does the youngest triplet know how badly his latest con is going to blow up in his face.Similar idea to s02e01 (The Most Dangerous Game. . .Night!) In which Louie Duck just needs a break
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Little Louie

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the DuckTales franchise

Louie was tired. Tired of adventure, tired of nearly dying all the time, tired of everything! He never seemed to catch a break from his Uncle Scrooge’s tireless treasure-hunting excursions. The rest of his family had no problem with the non-stop action it seemed.

Huey loved learning and discovering new things on his quest to scribble down in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. Dewey loved the adrenaline rush he would get from all their adventures and near-death experiences. And Webby loved solving mysteries and any chance of spending time with her Uncle Scrooge she would take.

Honestly, Louie only liked treasure-hunting because of all the gold and gems that his super-rich uncle was after. But that reason to want to tag along wore off considering Louie couldn’t keep any of the money that they had found for himself. ‘ _All money goes to the bin, not next of kin_.’ That certainly wasn’t worth almost dying over! At least not to him anyway.

He laid awake in his bunk the night after a particularly awful adventure. Exploring a very old cave to search for some old pirate’s treasure. The afternoon encompassed swarms of bats in his face, falling in a freezing cold river, and almost being crushed to death running from a giant boulder set as a booby-trap by a paranoid pirate captain.

And his family was all fine after this! Everyone seemed more pumped than ever after-the-fact whereas Louie just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep for a hundred years. But he knew that far too soon for his liking, his crazy Uncle Scrooge would drag the whole family into another episode of non-stop adventure. He couldn’t bear it!

As Louie laid awake stewing, he tried to come up with an idea that would make Uncle Scrooge stop going on all these crazy adventures or at least stop the old duck from dragging him along all the time. The death-inducing stunts and traps they encounter seem to have no effect on him, so the reason has to come from something else.

He’s tried faking sick more times than one but both his uncle and his brothers have seen right through his act. He’s also tried faking injuries but that hasn’t worked either. Louie sighed. There had to be SOME way he could get out of family excursions.

Louie’s mind drifted to the past, before the mansion when he and his brothers still lived on the houseboat. Before he met Uncle Scrooge and went on all those crazy missions. When Uncle Donald was in charge of them, he didn’t let them do anything. Uncle Donald thought Louie and his brothers were too young to do much of anything. Heck, he didn’t even let the three of them stay by themselves in the houseboat without a babysitter! It was like going from one extreme to the next with Uncle Donald versus Uncle Scrooge.

That’s it! Uncle Donald didn’t let him do things because he thought he was too young, if he could convince Scrooge the same thing then he wouldn’t have to go with the others all the time! Of course, he couldn’t really just shrink himself that was impossible. But maybe if he acted younger then Uncle Scrooge would think he’s too young to handle adventuring and let him stay home. Ha! He was a genius!

He brainstormed for just a bit longer before putting his brilliant plan into effect immediately. He hopped out of bed and padded down the hall to his Uncle Scrooge’s room. Louie hesitated at the bedroom door. His Uncle Scrooge really liked his sleep and didn’t want to be disturbed for any reason. Him, his brothers and Webby all knew this. But in order to convince the richest duck in the world that he shouldn’t go on missions anymore, Louie had to bug him to show that he was serious.

He pushed the door open with a deafening creak and winced. It was incredible that Scrooge didn’t wake up from the sound of the door opening alone. Louie crept over to the bed where his uncle was resting. He paused watching the old duck snore for a moment and then he automatically started the waterworks.

Fat crocodile tears slid down his face as he shook his uncle awake. “Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Scrooge!” Louie cried.

Scrooge bolted upright in bed. “What is it, laddie?!” It must be an emergency that has to be taken care of immediately for Louie to barge in like this after all.

“I-I-I had a nightmare!” Louie wailed.

“Oh, is that all?” Scrooge scowled, now realizing that no one was in immediate danger. “Did you have to give me such a fright over just a silly, little dream?” He would have thought Louie could handle this sort of thing himself. Or at least go to his brothers.

“Yes! Yes! It was really scary!” Louie then reached his arms out for his uncle, opening and closing his fingers. Giving the universal signal of “wanting up”.

Scrooge sighed but picked up his youngest nephew and let him sit in his lap. “Would you like to tell me what it was about?” Might as well get this over with, Scrooge griped.

“It-It was about t-today. I d-dreamt that I-I-I was running away f-from the boulder, b-b-but I got c-c-crushed and I d-d-d-died!” Louie finished dramatically, bursting into a fresh batch of tears.

“It’s alright, laddie. You’re alright. You got out okay. You don’t have to be scared.” Scrooge comforted Louie seeing that this was obviously bothering the boy a lot.

“B-But Uncle S-Scrooge, I-I-I-I. . .” Louie started to say before shaky sobs left him again. He buried his face in his uncle’s chest.

“Oi! You need to calm down Louie or you’ll make yourself sick.” Scrooge rubbed a hand up and down Louie’s back. “Take deep breaths, that’s it, laddie.” The wise, old duck guided Louie’s breathing back to normal.

Once Louie’s hyperventilating turned into sniffles, Scrooge let his nephew breath for a moment before speaking again. “Are you alright now, lad?”

Louie nodded and sniffed. “Better,” He agreed.

“Alright then, I think some sleep will do us both some good. Why don’t you hop off to bed and get as much sleep as you can?” Scrooge suggested. He wanted to get back to bed himself.

In order to really sell the role of a scared child, Louie knew he’d have to play it up a bit more. “But it’s so dark and scary in the hallway.”

Now Scrooge thought Louie had truly lost his mind. “It’s just a dark hallway. You’ve been in worse situations than this a thousand times.”

Louie turned on his trademark youngest sibling pouty face. Letting his eyes go big with more tears threatening to spill over. Scrooge certainly didn’t want to start this process all over again.

He sighed. “Alright, alright, I’ll walk with you.” He kicked the blankets off and placed Louie down on the floor who was still sitting in his lap before that. Once his feet touched the ground, Louie just raised his arms above his head giving the “up” gesture again, not letting up with his pouty face either.

Scrooge sighed again but picked up his nephew and carried him back to his bedroom that he shared with his brothers. He deposited the youngest triplet in his respective bunk and tucked him in under the sheets.

“You gonna be alright, laddie?” Scrooge whispered to his nephew.

“I think so. Thanks Uncle Scrooge.” Louie gave him an almost too angelic smile.

“Anytime, my boy. Now get some rest.” Scrooge stood up and trudged back to his own bed to get some much-needed rest.

**~The Next Morning~**

As Louie came down the stairs for breakfast. He knew he would have to continue to move forward with his plan of acting younger so Scrooge wouldn’t let him go on anymore adventures. He started small with spilling his glass of orange juice all over himself.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Louie ducked his head sheepishly, looking ashamed. Light blush tinting his cheeks.

“It’s alright lad, accidents happen.” Uncle Scrooge said. “Now! Where were we?” He asked trying to remember where he had left off in his explanation.

“You were telling us about how deep in the jungle of the Congo there’s supposed to be this rare, mystic jewel.” Webby chimed in, on the edge of her seat.

“Ah, yes! I was hoping to take ya wee lot with me to go and help me find it. Perhaps the day after tomorrow?”

Everyone but Louie and Donald cheered at Uncle Scrooge’s latest quest.

“The Congo should have lots of rare, exotic plant life. It would be a great opportunity to document and map some uncharted territory.” Huey pulled out his favourite book from under his hat.

“I get to be a real jungle explorer like in all the cool movies!” Dewey exclaimed.

“Louie, what are you doing?” Donald’s voice cut into everyone’s excited chatter. Louie had taken to sucking on his cereal spoon and zoning out while everyone else buzzed about the jewel in the Congo.

Everyone turned to stare at Louie and the spoon in his bill. 

He shook his head as if snapping himself out of a trance. Pulling the empty spoon out of his mouth. “Sorry,” He apologized again. “I guess I’m just really. . . tired.” Louie cut himself off with a yawn.

The group didn’t pay much attention to Louie, more focused on planning for their latest trip. But as Louie sleepily rubbed at his eyes with his fists. He could see Uncle Donald watching him out of the corner of his eye.

‘ _Yes!_ ’ Louie thought to himself. ‘ _The plan was working!_ ’

Louie didn’t let up with his childish behaviour all morning. When he was running around playing games with his brothers and Webby he tripped over his own two feet constantly like a toddler still learning how to walk. He also was more whiney than usual if he lost or was unhappy about something else.

His siblings certainly noticed Louie being out of character. But they just chose not to mention anything. It was probably just a one-time thing they reasoned to themselves. Though the other three children couldn’t hold their tongues any longer when Louie tripped and fell flat on his face. The green-clad duckling promptly sat up and started crying like he had just broken his arm.

“Dude! What is with you this morning?” Huey questioned folding his arms over his chest.

“Yeah! You’re acting even weirder than me!” Dewey added.

“I-I don’t know! I-I j-j-just feel l-like crying!” Louie tried to explain.

“Maybe he’s just tired. Like he said at breakfast.” Webby offered.

Louie’s loud cries rang out all over the huge mansion attracting both his uncles and Mrs. Beakley to where he was still sitting on the floor sobbing. 

“Louie!” Donald panicked first, rushing over to his nephew’s side and picking him up immediately. He held the young duck on his hip like a mom would carry her baby. “What happened?!”

“I-I fell d-down and hurt m-m-my f-face!” Louie didn’t hold back on the tears even with his larger audience. Normally he wouldn’t be caught dead crying in front of everyone, not liking that kind of attention. But it was a necessary evil to help him with his plan.

“Aww, it’s alright, Louie. You’re okay.” Donald wiped away his tears, talking down to him like one would talk to a small child. “I think someone’s just really tired, huh? I’m gonna put you down for a nap.”

Scrooge sputtered at both his nephews. “He’s not a baby, Donald!”

“I never said he was a baby!” Donald argued. “But Louie is obviously very tired and could probably do with some extra sleep so I’m gonna put him down for a nap.”

Donald hmphed and carried his youngest nephew off to his bedroom. Neither him or Louie cared about the confused stares they were getting from the others behind their backs. “’M sorry, Uncle Donald.” Louie’s cries had turned into soft whimpers.

“It’s not your fault, don’t listen to Uncle Scrooge.” Donald’s voice softened when talking to his nephew. With the tenderness any mother would be jealous of, Donald tucked Louie into his bunk. “Sleep tight, kiddo.” Donald placed a kiss on Louie’s forehead before leaving the room and flicking the lights off as he stepped out.

Once he heard Uncle Donald’s footsteps recede down the hallway, Louie let out an evil chuckle and rubbed his hands together in a scheming manner. It wouldn’t be long until he would be getting his way and not having to go anywhere.

He kept up with the same type of behaviour all day. Tripping while he was running and walking, whining if he didn’t get his way and almost bursting into tears at the tiniest frustration. Plus, Louie even started slurring his words so he would sound younger too.

His family watched on with growing concern. But no one mentioned anything. They just let Louie continue acting all strange. It got even worse when Louie ran to his Uncle Scrooge’s room later that night after everyone had gone to bed.

“Unca Scrooge! Unca Scrooge! ’Nother nightmawe.” Louie cried jumping into the bed and tackling his uncle into a hug.

Scrooge sighed. “Lad, you can’t keep waking me up like this.”

“’M sawry Unca Scrooge, but it’s just so scawy.”

“Alright, well how ‘bout I carry you back to bed and stay with you until you fall asleep?” Scrooge offered thinking that would help Louie sleep better.

“Nonononono! Wanna stay wif you hewe!” Louie protested

“Here?! Lad, you’ve got your own bed.” Scrooge pointed out.

“B-B-But, you chase all my nightmawes away.” Louie’s bottom lip trembled.

“Why don’t you go and sleep with your Uncle Donald, I’m sure he’d be better at chasing your nightmares away.” Scrooge tried pawning his nephew onto his other nephew.

“No! I wanna stay wif you hewe, Unca Scrooge. I want you Unca Scrooge!” Louie insisted.

“Louie,-” Scrooge started to say until said little duck cut him off with screaming, kicking and crying.

“Nononononononono! I wanna stay hewe!! I wanna stay hewe!! I wanna stay hewe!!!” Louie threw his first tantrum in a long while. The banging fists, kicking, wailing and demands, all of it.

Scrooge panicked thinking he’d wake the whole house up and shushed his littlest nephew. “Shshsh! Alright, you can stay in here with me.” He relented.

Louie got up so fast as if he wasn’t just crying a second ago. “Tanks Unca Scrooge.” Louie hugged Scrooge before flopping on the bed beside his uncle and putting his thumb in his mouth for an extra touch.

Scrooge scratched at his head appalled at the behaviour of his nephew. But it was an improvement of his little tantrum just a few seconds ago. Scrooge shrugged and settled under the covers chalking Louie’s behaviour up to him having a bad day. Hopefully he would sleep well now and everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

But things weren’t back to normal tomorrow. Louie just did a total repeat of yesterday. Spilling his breakfast and drink all over himself, sucking on his thumb, being all clumsy, and whining and crying until Uncle Donald scooped him up and insisted he needed another nap.

Once Uncle Donald had left him alone to “nap”, Louie sat up grabbed a can of Pep that he had hidden under his bed and a comic book. Enjoying that he had everyone wrapped around his finger. His brothers came in to check on him and found Louie sitting up and reading in his bed. 

“I thought the baby was supposed to be taking his nap.” Dewey teased.

“Please, you didn’t buy all of that did you?” Louie rolled his eyes, unbothered.

Huey and Dewey’s eyes widened in shock. “You were faking?! All of it?!”

“Yeah, you guys honestly think I’m that clumsy and stupid? Or that I would cry that easily?” Louie didn’t even look up from his comic book.

“But why?” Dewey asked.

“To get out of the next trip. If Uncle Scrooge thinks I’m a scared, little kid then he can’t bring me along on the adventure. Boom, problem solved.” Louie smirked at his brothers.

The two older triplets looked to each other. “Why wouldn’t you just tell him how you feel?” Huey wondered.

“Eh, this way is more fun.” Louie chuckled.

“Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you. But this is gonna come back to bite you in the butt.” Huey looked at his youngest brother disapprovingly.

Louie rolled his eyes again. “Please, everything has been perfect so far. What could go wrong now?”

What he and his brothers didn’t know was that Scrooge had been just outside the door listening in on their conversation and he had heard everything. He was originally coming to both check up on Louie since he had been acting odd the past couple of days and to tell the young duck that he could sit out on the trip to the Congo if he wanted because their last adventure had seemed to affect him so badly.

When he’d heard that he’d been conned by his nephew he was absolutely enraged. He wanted to burst into that room and give the boy a piece of his mind. But before he could do that, an idea popped into his mind. A better idea that would ensure that Louie wouldn’t pull a stunt like this for a while. Might as well fight fire with fire. Or in this case, a con with another con.

Scrooge stormed down the hallway ready to put his own plan into action. Turns out Louie isn’t the only one in the family with a bit of evil scheming in him. 

**~The Next Day~**

Louie woke up in his own bed that morning, figuring that he would give his poor Uncle Scrooge a break. He heard a knock on his bedroom door and his uncle came in. Louie rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

“Mornin’ Unca Scrooge.” Louie greeted.

“Good morning, lad. Did ya sleep alright?” Scrooge asked him. Though there was something wrong with his voice. He was talking in a higher-pitch than usual.

“Uh-huh, no more nightmawes.” Louie declared, as if he was proud of himself for sleeping all the way through the night.

“Well that’s great! Can’t have my baby nephew scared now, can we?” Scrooge asked rhetorically, picking Louie up from his bed. Instead of putting him down on the floor, Scrooge held Louie in his arms. “Upsy-daisy!”

The green-clad duckling noticed his brothers weren’t in their beds. He was kind of relieved. Louie was a little embarrassed of his uncle calling him “my baby nephew” and holding him like he really was a baby.

“Bwothews?” He asked sticking a finger in his mouth, determined to keep up his act.

“Oh, they’re down at breakfast already. I figured I’d come up and get’cha.” Scrooge answered.

“’Venture?” Louie wondered nervously.

“Oh no, I figured I’d postpone the trip for a few more days.” Louie internally sighed in relief. “After all, our first priority isn’t adventuring. It’s taking care of my little Louie. Right, lad?” He pinched Louie’s cheek.

That one stunned Louie into silence. “Aww, what’s with the sad face, laddie? I just want to see my baby duckie happy.” Uncle Scrooge then started tickling Louie’s sides while he balanced the young boy on his hip.

Louie couldn’t help the giggles that escaped. He was always the most ticklish out of his brothers. “Gitchee gitchee goo. Gitchee gitchee goo. Who’s a cute little lad? Who’s the cutest little duckling?” Scrooge teased Louie in a very condescending voice.

Louie couldn’t answer he was laughing too much. Scrooge only tickled his nephew’s sides for a bit longer before giving the little duck a chance to catch his breath. Louie’s cheeks flushed a bright red as he processed his uncle’s words.

“Should we go join the others for breakfast?” Scrooge asked, still talking in that high-pitched voice one would use on a baby. Not waiting for him to answer, Scrooge carried his nephew down to the kitchen not putting him down once. As if Louie would melt if his feet touched the floor.

They entered the kitchen and Louie buried his face in his uncle’s neck. Not wanting to meet anyone’s eye. Especially his brothers who would no doubt tease him relentlessly later about this. With his face hidden, Louie didn’t see the special new chair his uncle had gotten specially for him until he was sitting in it.

Scrooge did up the clips locking the little duck in place and the tray clicked over the boy’s lap rendering him trapped in the high chair. Louie looked to his family for help. Scrooge looked rather smug, Uncle Donald didn’t seem to care, his brothers were snickering to themselves at his current predicament, Webby looked sorry for him and Beakley just had that neutral, disinterested expression that she always wore.

Louie panicked not liking the current situation at all. He switched back and forth between pulling on the straps of the baby seat and reaching out at his uncle wanting to be let out of this infernal contraption.

“No uppies right now, lad. We’ve got to get ya fed.” Scrooge just pinched his cheek again causing another round of laughter from Huey and Dewey.

Louie sunk as far he could in his new chair, wishing he could just disappear. He straightened up when he saw Beakley bring out several large plates stacked high with pancakes. Louie loved pancakes, especially Beakley’s pancakes.

Scrooge saw his youngest nephew eyeing the plates. “Ah, ah, ah. Not for you. We’ve got a nice bowl of oatmeal for the baby.”

Suddenly it all dawned on Louie. “Oh, I get it. I see what you’re trying to do. Fine. I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll start acting more mature. You can let me out now.” He pulled on the straps and dropped his act of talking like a three-year-old.

“You know we can’t let you out of your chair until you’re done breakfast.” Scrooge reminded him as if it was everyday knowledge.

“B-B-But, I don’t need this thing! I can sit in a regular chair! I’m not a baby!”

“Of course not, you’re a big boy. But even big boys need help feeding themselves, don’t worry about it, lad.” Scrooge brushed him off, tying a bib around the boy’s neck.

The bib was clearly one of Webby’s old ones from when she was a baby duckling. It was pink and had the words “Little Princess” stitched on in silver writing.

Dewey choked on a bite of pancake and Huey snorted orange juice up his nostrils at the sight of their baby brother looking very much like, well, a baby. Louie was so humiliated.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Louie whined not liking this one bit.

“Alright, alright laddie. I get it you’re hungry. Let’s fill that little belly of yours up, eh?” Scrooge picked up the little bowl of oatmeal and offered the spoon out to Louie. His immediate reaction was to lean away from the spoon.

“Come on, you have to eat.” Scrooge paused for a moment before an idea struck him. “Here comes the airplane, Louie. Open up!” He “flied” the spoon of oatmeal to his nephew’s mouth. But Louie just turned his head away refusing to eat.

“Donald, your nephew is being stubborn!” Scrooge shouted as if Donald wasn’t two feet away eating his own breakfast.

Donald sighed but got up from the table and joined his uncle in front of Louie sitting in his high-chair. He was obviously pouting, arms folded across his chest red still in his cheeks.

“Louie, buddy, you gotta let us feed you.” 

“No! Let me feed myself!” He argued. Donald sighed again at Louie’s stubbornness. His eyes dropped to Louie’s little feet dangling high above the floor in his chair.

“I don’t know, buddy I think that might be difficult when you’re. . . under a tickle attack!” Donald cried and tickled Louie’s feet. “Now!” He commanded his uncle. 

It worked. Louie just squirmed around and laughed as his Uncle Donald tickled his little feet. He wasn’t able to turn his head away when Scrooge slipped spoonfuls of oatmeal past his lips.

“Coochie coochie coo!” Donald teased. Louie’s brothers openly laughed at his embarrassment. Even Webby giggled a little seeing Louie being spoon-fed like a baby.

Donald eventually gave Louie a break from laughing so he could breathe. “Ugh. This is the worst.” The green-clad duck complained slumping in his seat as he was forced to swallow another mouthful of mushy oatmeal.

“Are ya thirsty lad?” Uncle Scrooge asked.

“Actually yeah, I could use a drink.” Louie sat up again as Donald put a baby cup down on the highchair tray.

“A sippy cup? I don’t want this.” Louie’s eyes narrowed.

“We’ve got bottles too if you’d prefer.” Scrooge offered.

“What? No! I’m fine with a regular cup, if you wouldn’t mind.” Louie sassed.

“I don’t think so, we don’t want any more spill accidents. You’d run out of sweaters to wear and we can’t have you running about the mansion naked, now can we?” Scrooge tickled under Louie’s chin. 

Louie batted his uncle’s hands away. He stared at the colourful, soft-spouted, child’s cup. Sitting on the tray, it seemed to be mocking him and his current situation. “Want me to hold it for you?” Uncle Scrooge interrupted his internal grumbling.

“No, I can hold my own cup!” This was so demeaning. Louie finally gave in realizing they wouldn’t let him out until he drank the whole thing. Anything that would get him out of the high chair quicker he would do. 

He chugged back the orange juice as quickly as he could. This was made quite difficult from the soft spout controlling how much liquid came out. He tried not to focus on the babyish action of sucking on a sippy cup and instead focused on the relief of when he’d get to leave the stupid high chair. 

He slammed the child’s cup down on the tray. “Okay, okay. I’m done eating, can you let me out now?” Louie almost begged.

“Not yet, lad. You have to wait until the rest of us are done with our breakfast.” Scrooge sat down at his place at the table and Louie swore he saw a grin on his uncle’s face.

“Aw, come on really? You said you’d let me out once I’m done eating my breakfast. You never mentioned anything about the rest of you. This is gonna take forever!” He pouted.

“Sounds like someone’s getting fussy. Donald do you have Louie’s “choo-choo” on hand?” Scrooge turned to his older nephew.

“Always! Louie loves that thing, can’t keep him separated from it for long.” Donald nodded.

“My what?!” Louie had a very faint idea of what his uncles might be talking about. But he just hoped that they wouldn’t stoop that low.

“You know, your choo-choo.” Donald held out a lime green pacifier. Of course.

“Why do you call it a choo-choo? Isn’t it just called a pacifier?” Webby wondered.

“I didn’t come up with the name, Louie did. He said he called it his choo-choo because he would chew-chew it all day long.” Donald explained and Huey and Dewey cackled in response. The fact that everyone kept referring to the pacifier as his really freaked Louie out.

“You’re not gonna make me suck on that thing, are you? Come on I said I learned my lesson already! You don’t have to do this!” His cries and pleas were silenced by the pacifier being shoved between his lips. The click of a camera and a flash went off.

“Aw yeah! Blackmail!” Dewey cheered putting his phone away. Louie promptly spit the thing out on the floor. 

“What’s the matter, Louie? You love your choo-choo.” Donald picked the pacifier up from the floor. “Don’t you want it?”

“No, I don’t want it! I just want out!” Louie looked to his brothers for salvation. “Guys! Help me out here!”

“Sorry Lou, this is just too funny.” Huey snickered.

“It doesn’t seem like anything’s working. Maybe he just needs to go back to bed for a little nap.” Scrooge offered.

“Maybe, yeah.” Donald agreed. Scrooge whispered something in Donald’s ear and he nodded.

“Alright, lad if we’re going to bring you back to bed we’ve got to get you changed first.”

“But why? My sweater’s not dirty.” Louie wondered, confused. 

“Um, I think they want to put you in a diaper, Louie.” Webby pointed out feeling very awkward.

Huey and Dewey collapsed out of their chairs from laughing so hard. Louie’s face felt like it was on fire. He honestly wished he would spontaneously combust.

“WHAT?! NO! I’M NOT WEARING A DIAPER!!” Louie shrieked. There was a line that he just wouldn’t cross and this was it. He was putting his foot down on this one.

“Babies like you need them.” Scrooge said.

“I DON’T NEED THEM! I’M NOT A BABY!” Louie violently shook his head back and forth.

“Uncle Scrooge is right Louie. We don’t want an accident.” Uncle Donald tried to reason with his nephew.

“But I haven’t had an accident since I was two!” The unhappy duckling pouted.

“You were actually six when you had your last accident.” Donald corrected him.

“It doesn’t matter! I don’t need them now!” Louie insisted.

“Well, if you’re going to spend the night in my room again, then I’m not taking the chance of waking up with wet sheets.” Scrooge teased.

The green-clad duckling’s cheeks continued to burn a firetruck red now that everyone knew he had to spend the night in Uncle Scrooge’s room. Granted he only did that because it was part of his act. But that didn’t matter now considering he was sat in a high chair with a princess bib on after being spoon-fed and forced to drink from a sippy cup.

“You had to spend the night with Uncle Scrooge after a nightmare? Man, you really are just a baby.” Dewey climbed back onto his chair just to chide his younger brother.

That did it. That was the last straw. Sure, his plan was to convince his uncle that he was too young for adventuring but he never wanted this. Louie snapped.

Banging his fists on the highchair tray he started wailing like a banshee. Louie kicked and fought against the restraints locking him in place. Tears flowing down his face he yelled out at his family.

“I’M NOT A BABY! I’VE ONLY BEEN PRETENDING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES OF GOING ON ADVENTURES AND ACTING LIKE A LITTLE KID BECAUSE I’M JUST TIRED AND WANT A BREAK. I’M SORRY! OKAY! I’M SORRY AND I’LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. JUST PLEASE LET ME OUT!” Louie cried out reaching out trying to grab onto someone so they would let him out. 

“Throwing a temper tantrum is not really proving your point that you’re not a baby, laddie.” Scrooge cut in with a calm voice.

Louie ceased his yelling and opened his eyes and saw his Uncle Scrooge standing over him with a smug look.

“Want out, little duckling?” He teased in a baby voice. Louie nodded and held his hands out for Scrooge to lift him out. “Upsy-daisy.” Scrooge announced and unclipped the buckles and tray in Louie’s seat and set him on the floor.

“You guys are mean.” Louie sniffed, rubbing his watery eyes, still very much embarrassed by both his outburst and how his uncles treated him.

“Was anything we did much worse than what you started? I only set all this up because of how you’ve been acting, lad.” Scrooge folded his arms across his chest.

“So, all the baby stuff was just a trick? And you guys were all in on this?” Louie wondered.

Everyone nodded. “I felt a little bad but Uncle Scrooge said it was for your own good.” Webby confessed.

“Are ya gonna drop this “Little Louie” act for good?” Scrooge raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

“Yes! Yes! I promise! Just please never do that again!” Louie begged dropping to his knees, hands clasped together.

“Alright, I think you’ve been punished enough. You lot are free to go.” Scrooge dismissed the kids.

Louie was the first to storm out of the kitchen with Huey, Dewey and Webby trailing after him. Two of the three teasing the green-clad duckling about all that just occurred.

**~Later That Day~**

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby were all lazing about on the couch watching re-runs of Ottoman Empire. This morning’s incident seemingly behind them. That is until Uncle Scrooge popped into the living room.

“Louie, would you mind if I had a moment alone to talk with you.” The old duck beckoned his nephew to come with him.

Huey and Dewey “oohed” like schoolchildren when someone gets called down to the principal’s office. Louie rolled his eyes at his brothers but couldn’t help the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks. Webby gave the youngest triplet a reassuring smile as he followed his extremely rich uncle to his personal study.

“So, uh, what did you want to talk about, Uncle Scrooge?” Louie asked nervously, having a faint idea of what this chat was going to be about.

“I think you know what.” Scrooge replied sitting behind his desk and taking off his top-hat. He sighed before continuing. “Lad, if you were all adventured out then why wouldn’t you say something to me about it?”

Louie paused for a moment, feeling all sheepish. “I don’t know. I figured you’d just brush me off and tell me I’m being too lazy and then just bring me along anyway.”

“Louie, as much as I want you to experience everything the world has to offer, I also don’t want ya to burn out.” Scrooge explained walking out from behind his desk and knelt in front of Louie. “If you wanted to take a break for a week or two, I would’ve said yes. I’m not gonna force ya to do something you REALLY don’t want to do.”

“Well, I REALLY didn’t want to sit in a high chair, be spoon-fed or drink out of a sippy cup yet you still made me do all those things.” Louie accused, placing his hands on his hips. Still not over this morning.

“That was different. I was punishing ya for tricking your family.” Scrooge explained. “You really worried me, lad. I thought Donald was gonna have to re-potty-train ya.”

“Ew, no. I was never going to take it that far.” Louie cringed and shuddered.

“Next time something’s bothering you, just come talk to me about it instead of going behind my back and acting all juvenile. But preferably not when I am sleeping, alright lad?” Scrooge gave Louie a knowing look.

“Okay.” The duckling agreed. “And another thing, I worried you? YOU freaked ME out really bad this morning with all that gross baby-talk and stuff. I honestly thought that I broke you.”

Scrooge smirked. “Does my wittle nephew not like being called a baby?” Scrooge pinched Louie’s cheek with one hand and tickled the boy under his chin with the other hand.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Louie fussed, sufficiently embarrassed. Pushing his uncle’s hands away.

“Ah, I’m only teasing ya.” Scrooge stood up, ruffling the feathers on his green-clad nephew’s head. “Now off with ya, go back to taking a break.” The old duck went to sit behind his desk again.

“But what about the Congo?” Louie wondered.

“I’m actually postponing that little excursion for another week. I figured we could all use a little break.” Scrooge kicked his feet up on his desk.

Louie smiled. “Thanks, Uncle Scrooge.”

“Anytime, lad.” Scrooge nodded at his nephew. Louie left the room much more at ease then when he came in, glad his uncle wasn’t too upset with him anymore. 

Meanwhile, Scrooge figured a week off wouldn’t be so bad. A quiet week in the mansion to just relax would be nice.

“Louie! The picture of you and your choo-choo is going viral online!”

“WHAT?! DEWEY!!!”

Yeah, there was no such thing as a quiet, relaxing break in the McDuck-Duck household.


End file.
